The prior art document WO2011013672 has disclosed a heat source unit. Specifically, the heat source unit is provided with air heat exchangers, each air heat exchanger comprising multiple heat-dissipating fins arranged at regular intervals, heat exchange tubes passing through the heat-dissipating fins, bent plate parts which extend at two sides and are bent in the same direction, and a heat exchanger module. Each heat exchanger module comprises two air heat exchangers; each air heat exchanger has a bent part disposed opposite a bent part of another air heat exchanger. The air heat exchanger is inclined, such that bottom edges are close to each other but top edges are spaced apart; thus the heat exchanger module is substantially V-shaped in a side view drawing.
However, edges of heat exchangers at left and right sides in the heat source unit are spaced apart in an upper part of the V-shaped structure. Thus, a shrouding plate (or metal plate) is still needed to connect two heat exchangers, and as a result, the space between two heat exchangers is not effectively used.
In view of the above, there is definitely a need to provide a novel heat exchange apparatus and a heat source unit which are capable of at least partially solving the above problem.